The Legend of Stalker Siddeley
by StacyMcMissile
Summary: Story for Halloween! Everyone neglects Siddeley because of it. This "hallucination" and "paranoia," as Finn calls it. Nobody really stops and thinks, "What if he's not making this up?" No one every really thinks that maybe, for once, Siddeley is being serious. And it may be the cause of their demise...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! Ah, Halloween. Also known as "kids get free candy surrounded by scary stuff day!" My parents say they want this to be my last year of trick or treating because 8th grade was my dad's last year and the 1st year of high school was my mom's! D: (Technically both of those work for me since I'm supposed to be a freshman. :/) What part of "free candy" don't they understand?! D: They want me to be SOCIAL and go to Halloween PARTIES! With PEOPLE! D8**

**Anyway, whoo hoo! Bein' the 10th Doctor for Halloween! :D Time to put my sonic screwdriver to use. :3 ****Anyway further, hope y'all enjoy! :) Also, since I recently started posting Never the Same... (Tonight, in fact! :D)*evil laugh* I'm Finn's girlfriend. :D (KIRSTI BE JEALOUS LOL [you know I love you]) So that's a little twist...;)****I hope it scares you! *evil laugh* :D Naty, partial credit goes to you because of our Stalker Sid RP and our RPs in general. So remember, partial credit goes to Lunan95! :)**

No one really knows the details of how it began. Of course, no one believed him anymore. In fact, they were tired of hearing about it.

"Siddeley, you've been going on about this since we were children! You really ought to let it go! No, you need to let it go!"

Siddeley turned away from his oldest friend, sat down, and lowered his head. "No one ever believes me... You used to!" He exclaimed looking up. "Finn, you used to believe me."

"Up until we were twelve." Finn scoffed. "Really, Siddeley, it's childish."

"It's not childish!" Siddeley whined getting to his feet.

"Right, that's why you just complained like one." Finn smiled, then sighed. "I'm just worried, Sid."

"You should be worried about Stalker Sid eating you in the middle of the night!"

Finn sighed, again, and walked away shaking his head. Siddeley sat back down.

"Hey, Sid. What's the matter?" Asked a familiar voice a few minutes later. Siddeley lifted his head up.

"Oh, hey, Stace." He greeted. "Finn's the matter." He sighed.

"Great, what'd he do this time?" Stacy joked sitting down next to him.

"Well… You know about Stalker Siddeley?"

"What?" Stacy laughed. (**Me not knowing about Stalker Sid. How's that for a shocking change? xD**)

"Oh, that's right, you don't… Well, it basically started when Finn and I were children." Siddeley began.

"Oh, Siddeley, do leave her out of this…" Siddeley and Stacy turned their heads to see Finn leaning against the door frame of the jet with his arms crossed.

"Oh, come on, Finn, I'm curious." Stacy told him.

"Just some childish paranoia." Finn reassured.

"No, it's not!" Siddeley defended, slightly angrily, getting to his feet.

"Siddeley, would you please, just-"

"No!" Siddeley yelled.

"What?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! No matter what you say, how many times you say it, I won't!"

"Siddeley, I'm just-"

"I don't care!" Siddeley continued. "Why don't you believe me?!" He asked.

"Because it's completely unrealistic!"

"Leland believed me!" Siddeley yelled at Finn, knowing that would be salt in the wound.

Finn recoiled and his expression was briefly a shocked and hurt one. It quickly evolved into an angry one.

"And Claire believed me! Remember?" Siddeley went on.

"Stop it, Siddeley!" Finn said, voice almost breaking.

"Remember-remember how she would help me look for him at night when the house was dark?"

"Please, Siddeley, stop it!" Finn yelled.

"Remember what her last words were?!" Is what he responded with. ""Protect Siddeley from Stalker Sid"! And you're also doing the opposite of what your mother's last words were!"

"Siddeley!" Finn cried, desperate for him to stop.

"Her dying wish was that you look out for Leland and me! You've obviously failed with Leland, are you going to just let me die, too?!"

Finn was obviously enraged but at the same time looked too hurt to yell back at him.

"Even your parent's believed me!"

"No they didn't! And neither did yours! Your own parents didn't believe you, so neither do I!"

And with that, Siddeley turned around, ran into the cockpit, and slammed the door.

Finn fell down onto the seat next to Stacy.

"I'm sorry." Finn said after a minute of having his head in his hands. "That you had to see that."

**Siddeley's POV**

Without the knowledge of either of the spies, I silently slid the cockpit door open a crack to watch and listen to them.

"Who's Claire?" Stacy asked in a quiet voice.

"My youngest sister." Finn said, head still down.

"Then that's all the explanation I need…" Stacy said, probably remembering what she was told about Finn's family's fate. "Finn… If you're crying I don't care. You know that, right?"

"I don't cry." Finn replied, looking up at Stacy.

Stacy sighed. "But really, what started all this? I've never seen you two…"

"A hallucination of Siddeley's mind. "Stalker Siddeley" is apparently a shapeshifting, ghost-like figure that Siddeley is convinced has stalked him ever since we were children. He says he's usually a shadow with glowing red eyes."

Huh, he actually remembered the explanation of Stalker Siddeley in a nutshell, I thought.

"Have you ever stopped to think that _maybe _he's not making it up? If he's gone on about it _this _long… I know he's Siddeley, but…"

'Oh, yeah, he's _Siddeley._ He's bound to go on about nonsense.' That's what they all think…

"I just don't know. I… I just thought he'd grow out of it by now." Finn told her.

With a quiet sigh, I slowly slid the cockpit door closed. I sat down in the pilot's chair.

"_Just some childish paranoia. A hallucination of Siddeley's mind." Hallucination. _I thought with a dark chuckle. _Paranoia. _I sighed again.

"_No they didn't! And neither did yours! Your own parents didn't believe you, so neither do I!_" I heard in my mind. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Finn was right, the only people who ever believed me about Stalker Sid are dead… Even the ones that didn't. He's right further, even my parent's didn't believe me… Heck, I doubt Cammie believes me anymore…

I put my head in my hands as I started to cry. _My parents… _Finn "doesn't cry" but I know the part about Leland and his mother really hurt him… Well it was supposed to! That's what he gets for not believing me! But maybe I really should apologize…

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and looked out the window. He's out there somewhere… And he's after _all_ of us… _Mainly me…_

**Sooooo? How ya like it so far? :) Yeah, this was more of an angst-y chapter more than scary… But still, it's how Finn and Sid feel. It's all part of the plot. ;)**

**Mind leaving me a review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I'm sorta takin' a break from my other stories for my Halloween one… ^^; **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Can't stop smilin' when I'm readin' 'em! :D Oh, and… Remember how in Raindrops how Sid was with Phineas and Ferb? xD Yeah just go read…XD**

"Bow chika bow wow, that's what my baby says! Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin', chika chika chu whop, never gonna stop! Gitchee gitchee goo means that-"

"Siddeley?"

Siddeley stopped singing and dropped his bar of soap in surprise with an expression of horror on his face.

_Becaa?! What?! Why is she here?! _Siddeley screamed in his mind.

Siddeley shut off the secret/hidden, whatever you want to call it, shower on the jet.

"Siddeley?" Becca called again, peeking into the cockpit. When he wasn't there, she turned around to see none other than who she was looking for.

"Oh, there you are!" she gasped in surprise. "Well you came out of nowhere…"

"Yeah, that's… I do that sometimes." Siddeley laughed nervously.

"Why's your hair wet?"

"I, uh… Plumbing problems?" He suggested. Becca giggled.

"Well, anyway, Stacy said you might need some cheering up. So I thought I'd stop by." She smiled.

"Oh, well, thanks." Siddeley smiled back.

"So what's the matter, anyway?" Becca asked.

"Nothing, just had an argument with Finn." Siddeley sighed sitting down.

Becca sat down next to him. "That happen often?"

"No. And we both said things we shouldn't have… And in front of Stacy, too. That's the bad part of having a life-long friend that knows pretty much everything about you. You know how to hurt each other and cut deep…

"Anyway," Siddeley said trying to change the subject.

"What started it, anyway?" Becca asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing. Just some rubbish "hallucination" and "paranoia," as Finn calls it.

"Come on, Sid, I wanna know."

Siddeley looked around, then back at Becca. "Finn'll probably yell at me again. I really don't wanna re-live that conversation."

Becca sighed. "All right, I understand."

Suddenly a song started playing from Siddeley's pocket.

"Um, what is that?" Becca asked. Siddeley chuckled nervously again.

"That's uh…" Insert another nervous chuckle. "M-my phone…" He said, taking it out of his pocket.

"Your ringtone is-?"

"Hello?" Siddeley asked, then listened. "Yeah." He sighed. "I'll be right over…" He said, then hung up the phone.

"Dude, why is your ringtone the Perry the Platypus theme song?" Becca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It sounds cool?" He suggested.

Becca smiled and facepalmed. "I'll see you later, I guess."

"You too." Siddeley told her, and they went their separate ways.

…

"Okay, so why am I here?"

"Finn and Holley are away on a mission. So…" Stacy said. "Fanfare!" she said flailing her arms. "Bonding time!"

"Joy…" Siddeley laughed. "So what do you want to do?"

"Hm… Well my car's at Ramone's getting repainted." She said, pondering what they should do, then got excited. "He's gonna paint these cool magenta-y stripes over the purple!" she grinned.

"Uh huh…" Siddeley said, trying not to think about what her purple Corvette would look like driving down the road. "Anyway… Hey, what about the forest?"

"The forest?" Stacy repeated. "Forest's don't really work for me… Not after you _crashed the jet into one, _remember?" she asked dryly.

"We were being shot at by Lemons." Siddeley replied in the same tone of voice. "Anyway, how 'bout it?"

Stacy shrugged. "All right, but if we get lost and don't get back before sundown…"

"Yeah, yeah, like _we're _people who get lost."

…

"I have absolutely no idea where we are."

"I _told _you!" Stacy pouted. "No compass?"

"Even if we had one dunno which direction we came from." Siddeley replied.

"Dude, the sun is setting."

"I can see that." Siddeley replied.

"We're gonna die out here."

"Yup."

Stacy sighed and sat down on a fallen over tree.

Siddeley sighed too but cut his short, and ended it with quickly sucking in his breath when he heard a noise behind him.

"It's just a squirrel." Stacy said looking like she was about to facepalm.

"I thought I saw… Never mind." Siddeley sat down next to her.

"_Do be do be do bah do be do be do bah Do be do be do bah do be do be do bah Perry!_"

"What is that?" Stacy asked, clearly confused.

"My phone…" Siddeley answered.

"_He's a semiaquatic, egg-laying mammal of action._"

"You had… Your phone… This whole time." Stacy said.

"Yeah…" Siddeley said clearing his throat.

"_He's a furry little flat-foot who'll never flinch from a-_"

"Hello? Oh, you know, just… Lost in the woods… No idea. Well it's dark anyway, how would we know? Yes, we, Stacy's with me. Yeah… Finn isn't gonna be happy when he comes back… Nope. Yeah, we're idiots."

"Hey!" Stacy exclaimed. "Who are you talking to, anyway?" She demanded.

"Yeah, well we-hello? Hel-oh you're bloody kidding me." Siddeley grumbled.

"What?"

"My battery just died." He said, slipping it back into his pocket.

Stacy groaned in frustration and plopped back down onto the fallen over tree.

Something whooshed behind her and she gasped-quickly sucking in her breath as Sid had done.

"Siddeley?"

"Yeah?"

"D-did you hear that?"

**Don't worry, I'm updating this story often. Gotta finish by Halloween! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehe. :3**

**That's evil Stacky language for enjoy. XD**

"Siddeley? Si-" Holley sighed and turned off her phone. "They're both idiots..." She murmured.

Finn raised his eyebrow. "What are they doing this time?"

"Last time didn't count, they ended up stuck in a tree." Holley replied.

"Okay, then what did they do?" Finn rephrased with a roll of his eyes.

"They're lost in the woods. At night. In the dark. And Sid's phone just died." She said, then after a moment's hesitation she added, "I bet they'll run into Slender."

After a moment of staring at each other, Finn turned away mumbling, "They're both idiots..."

Holley laughed and walked over into her hotel bedroom while Finn typed on his laptop.

"Well at least they didn't nuke the town, yet." He said to himself.

...

"Hear what?" Siddeley asked in a shaky voice.

"That-that whoosh...thing." Stacy replied in almost the same voice.

"Stacy, what are you scared of? I thought you didn't believe in Stalker Sid."

Stacy mumbled something about angels.

"O...Kay?" Siddeley said. "Anyway..."

"We need to get out of here. Now." She said, standing up.

"I couldn't agree more!" Siddeley told her, spun around, and-rammed into a tree. He fell backwards to the ground with a thud.

Stacy leaned over him. "Dude. Epic. Fail." She told him.

...

"What about your phone? Did you bring it?"

"No, I was an idiot and assumed you had yours."

"Right, because only idiots rely on me." Siddeley said sarcastically.

"Yup!" She agreed. "But I've done that lots of times, so you were right earlier when you were talking to-hey, who were you talking to, anyway?"

"Before my phone died? Holley called. Probably under Finn's orders."

"Probably just wants to make sure we didn't accidentally nuke Radiator Springs."

Siddeley let out a noise that sounded like a mixture of a scoff and a snort. (**a snoff? xD**) "I doubt he thinks we're THAT accident prone..." He laughed.

"I bet he does." Stacy said with a sigh.

"Oi!" Siddeley exclaimed after a while.

"What?"

"I see light!" He declared, then tried to run towards it but Stacy grabbed his shirt collar.

"I'm guessing you already forgot what happened the last time you tried to run in the woods?"

"Oh, like that's gonna happen again." Siddeley said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Stacy said letting go of his collar and he zipped forward-right into another tree.

"Told you so." Stacy said in a sing-song voice as she calmly walked past him in his awkward position.

Soon they reached... A clearing. The light Siddeley had seen was moonlight reflecting off a small pond.

"Great help you are." Stacy sarcastically said.

"Oh, and you were better?"

They both heard that noise again and spun around.

"It's Stalker Siddeley! Don't move!"

"It's the Weeping Angels! Don't blink!" They yelled their different warnings at the same time.

They exchanged a glance then looked back at the dark figure in front of them.

"Siddeley..." A raspy voice whispered.

The color drained from Siddeley's face.

"Siddeley..." It whispered again in a sing-song voice.

Siddeley took a few steps back.

Stacy looked over at him. "Siddeley?" She asked in a worried voice.

Siddeley opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He took another step back.

"Siddeley! What is that thing?!" Stacy demanded.

He took another step back and fell backwards into the pond. Stacy looked back at the shadow. It wasn't there anymore. She spun her head around again when she heard Siddeley thrashing around in the pond. She gasped. The shadow was in the water with him, looking like it was holding him down.

"Sid!" She exclaimed, groaned at her inability to make quick decisions, and finally dove into the pond.

Once she was under two thoughts came to mind. _Holy crap this is deeper than it looks! _And, _COOOOLD! _

_Focus, Stacy, Siddeley! Siddeley needs help. Okay… Where'd he go? _She thought to herself, looking around under water. She resurfaced to take a breath then swam underneath again.

_Aw, man, where is he?! This pond can't be THAT big! There! _She finally spotted him, and swam over.

_Oh crap… _She thought when he wasn't moving. She slapped him in the face, then mentally slapped herself. _Yeah, a lot of good that does underwater._ She grabbed him and swam to the surface.

"Sid! Oh, for the love of bowties, wake up!" She said, _now _slapping him. She stopped when she heard a noise behind her. She slowly turned...

And breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh man, so glad you ain't a creeper, skeleton, spider, enderman, or zombie." She said to Sheriff.

"What in blue blazes happened to you two?" He asked shining his flashlight at her.

"I am confident that I have no idea." She told him.

**I'm sorry that it was short, but I need to get this done before Halloween… UGH. Got a little over a week to finish it…**

**Hehe Slender was for you, Ashie. xD I bet Siddeley would react the same way Jordan did... Eh, minus the swearing. XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, last author's note blah blah blah sorry.**

**It's that time of year again... Where the house is freezing and your dad won't turn up the heat so you end up getting your electric blanket out of the closet and doing stuff on your computer in this little igloo of blankets... Okay that's most likely only me. But everyone else is probably agreeing with the too cold to get out of bed in the morning thing. :P X3**

**Mix of in a hurry and no access to the internet so thanks for reviews. :) Enjoy!**

**Siddeley's POV****  
**  
"Ugh, finally." I heard Stacy say. Her voice kinda sounded like it was underwater, at first. "Do you realize how long you were out? Nobody believed me that you were drowned by a shadow." I opened my eyes to see her cross her arms over her chest.

"Didn't think they would." I groaned sitting up. Oi wait a second... "Where am I, anyway? And how'd we get out of the woods?"

"Clinic, Sheriff found us." She explained.

"I'm guessing he pulled me out of the water, too?"

"No, that was me." Stacy replied without any emotion. Or, at least, she tried to. I could hear a bit of poorly disguised... Something. Either disappointment or sadness. She probably expected I would expect more from her...

"Oh-Stacy, I didn't mean-I mean it's not like I don't-" I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"Save it." She replied dryly, looking away from me.

"Stacy... You saw him, right? You believe me now, don't you?"

She hesitated then answered, "I don't know what I saw."

"Stacy, you can't just pretend you didn't see him! You said yourself no one believed you I was drowned by a-"

Stacy clamped her hand over my mouth. "Finn and Holley are on their way back from their mission. Yes, before you demand to know, they're riding Stevenson's train. You're going to have to explain to Finn how we got lost in the woods and nearly died. I've been here since about one in the morning, so I'm going to go get some dinner." She said, then walked out of the room.

"Yay. Both my best friend and his girlfriend are mad at me over the same thing."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Stacy said peeking her head back in the room.

"Then what the heck do you call it?" I demanded.

Stacy just blushed and repeated, "I'm not his girlfriend."

"Yes you are." I murmured once I was sure she left.

...

**No POV**

"Is Siddeley all right?" Finn asked after he joined Stacy at Flo's café.

"Yeah. He's at the clinic... Thing." she answered playing with her slice of pie. She was still kind of upset about the whole saving Sid's life and he expected it was Sheriff. Well, he was almost drowned, what did I expect? He also said he guessed. She thought.

"What's the matter?"

She looked up at Finn, sighed, and started explaining. "A bunch of stuff, I guess. Mainly shaken up from last night."

"What happened last night?"

"I'm just gonna guess Holley told you what happened before Sid's phone died?"

"Did you see Slender like I bet you would?" Holley laughed walking by.

"Might as well have." she murmured.

"What did you see, then? If anything." Finn asked, placing his hand on top of hers. Stacy refused to look up from her pie as she answered, "I don't know what I saw. Sid and I, we found this clearing, and there was this shadow thing,"

"Shadow thi-?" Finn started to repeat when they both spun their heads around-just like everyone did-when a crash came from a corner of the café.

"Ah'm okay..." Mater groaned while Holley laughed her butt off. She helped him up, and in return laughed along with her.

"I think I saw Stalker Siddeley." She blurted out.

When Finn replied, his voice was calm. "Don't be ridicu-"

"I SAW him, Finn." She whispered.

"Finn?" Repeated an excited random tourist walking past our table. "Whatwhere?!"

"Uh, there?" She pointed at Finn.

"Hello?" Finn said.

"...oh." She said, then walked away.

"She means non-British Finn." Stacy rolled her eyes. "You're better." she smiled.

Finn chuckled and said, "Now you're just stalling."

"Can we wait until Sid gets out of the clinic?" she asked.

Finn sighed. "All right. I suppose that'd be the best way to get the story."

"Well he better get here soon, or I'm gonna call him. And I doubt the nurses would appreciate the Perry the Platypus theme playing randomly."

...

"You know the nurses didn't appreciate the Perry the Platypus theme playing randomly." Siddeley said as he sat down in the booth next to Finn.

"Okay, Sid, time to explain what happened." Stacy said to him in reply.

"You won't believe me." Siddeley told Finn.

"It doesn't matter, just-"

"He won't believe me!" Siddeley complained again.

"Siddeley, it doesn't matter, Finn won't comment just yet, you can speak freely." Holley said in a voice she would use to talk to a child.

"I'm not five, Holley." Siddeley told her.

"Well you're sure acting like one!" Stacy exclaimed, laughing.

Siddeley crossed his arms.

"Well? Are you going to tell us what happened?" Holley asked.

Siddeley sighed. "Stalker Siddeley almost killed me." He said confidently.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out, and a high pitched scream split through the sudden silence.

**Dun dun dun. I haven't given you guys a really good cliffhanger in a while, so here ya go. :)**

**Since it's close to Halloween, I'm going to try to update every day, hopefully multiple times a day. But I've also got three long term projects-one due on Wednesday, the net due on Thursday, and the last due on Friday. D: Can I do all that plus trying to finish this by Thursday? Yep, this is definitely going to be a scary Halloween-thanks to school…o0o**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE your reviews and I'd REALLY like to reply to them individually but I'm in a hurry with literally EVERYTHING right now… So just enjoy. :) Please bear with me if you find any mistake... I'll fix them soon. :P**

The lights flickered back on while the only sound was someone-a girl-hyperventilating.

Stacy glanced nervously around the café then breathed out a sigh of relief. What on earth she was expecting to see, Siddeley had no idea.

Flo rushed back into the kitchen-the source of the hyperventilating.

"Mia, honey, what happened?" Came her soothing voice.

"I-it-Tia-gone!" she gasped.

A lot of the townsfolk turned to look at Lightning, who glanced around them. "What?" he demanded. "I didn't do anything!"

Slowly they all turned back to Flo.

Stacy looked over at Siddeley to see that the color had drained from his face-again. "Siddeley?" She asked, breaking the silence (minus Mia's hyperventilating).

"Siddeley? Do you know what happened, honey?" Flo asked, still holding Mia's shoulders.

Finn facepalmed, Holley didn't have any emotion on her face, and Stacy looked at Sid, who looked back at her.

_You should tell them, _is what she attempted to communicate with her eyes. Siddeley looked back over at Flo, and slowly stood up.

"Y…es." He hestitated at first then continued. "Yes, I do."

"What, then?" Sally spoke up.

Siddeley swallowed. He looked back at Finn, who was looking down at the table, Holley who was gazing out the window, and Stacy who after a moment's hesitation motioned for him to go on. He turned back towards the residents.

"Tia was taken by Stalker Siddeley." He said. Everyone stared at him. "I-I know you think I'm crazy-everyone does. But this time, you've got to believe me." He turned to look at Finn. "Especially you." He said, then turned back to the townsfolk. "You've got to believe me or more people are going to start disappearing."

"How do you know, man?" Ramone raised an eyebrow.

"Because today is October thirteenth." He answered.

"What's so special about October thirteenth?" Sheriff asked.

"Tonight is the night that…" Siddeley began.

"Yeah?" Mater asked, wanting him to continue.

"Tonight is the night years and years ago that he was created." Siddeley finished, looking down at the floor. "I know it sounds cliché and far-fetched but… It's true."

"Wait a minute, you said yourself we all think you're crazy. You expect us to believe this?" Sarge asked.

"I've seen him." Stacy said standing up to stand next to Sid. "Last night, I saw him." She declared. "And as much paranoia I have that whenever the lights go out Weeping Angels are gonna be there…" She murmured, "I believe Sid, I think he's here. How…how else would Tia have vanished? Well, unless, the twins are playing some joke."

"Joke?! Like, Tia was just… snatched out of thin air! I like broke a nail when she vanished!" Mia whined holding up her hand to show a broken nail.

"Uh huh…" Stacy raised an eyebrow.

"Stacy, Siddeley, sit down." Finn said standing up, as well. "You may have partially convinced about half of the town, but there's probably a more logical reason for Tia's disappeara…" he trailed off as a noise like nails over glass slowly grew louder and louder until it sounded like it was in the center of the café.

Everyone glanced around nervously as the sound continued and the lights flickered some more. Mia clung to Flo while Sally, a bit more calmly, did the same to Lightning.

As quickly as the noise started, it just stopped. Everyone sat in silence-that is until the screech exploded in the restaurant. Mostly everyone's hands flew to their ears while Stacy obeyed Finn's order, jumped into the open seat next to him, and clung to him. Siddeley did the same to Holley, who didn't exactly object at the moment. Guido was the only one who passed out.

The screeching stopped, and Siddeley whispered, "He's here. He's coming here. He's-"

"Oh, God, Siddeley, STOP!" Sally practically screeched. "You're acting like the little kid in-"

"You mean that scene where the kid put's their hand on the TV and goes, 'They're c-'"

"Lightning!" Sally exclaimed.

"Um… Should we… get out of here? Or something…?" Luigi suggested while trying to shake Guido back into consciousness.

"I think that's a great idea." Holley whispered.

"No, wait." Flo said. "I think it'd be safer to stay in here. On one exception: If the power goes out again." She announced.

"It may not be this _Stalker Siddeley, _but something's definitely going on here." Lightning said.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Fillmore asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hear wha…" Sheriff started to ask but trailed off as the faint thudding above grew louder.

"Flo? Is there an attic to this place?" Stacy asked.

"Well… Not exactly, I mean I don't use it as an attic but you _can _walk around up there…"

"Ciao." Luigi declared after a moment of silence and bolted for the door, a now conscious Guido right behind. "Que diable! La porte ne s'ouvre pas!" Guido exclaimed.

"Guido!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Did Guido just swear in Italian?" Lightning whispered to Sally, who shrugged and whispered back, "Most likely."

"What's the matter, hon?" Flo asked.

"The door-it's stuck!" Luigi desperately exclaimed.

**Dun dun dun. More chapters comin' tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaaay, this is the chapter Andy appears in since eventually he's gonna be in Never the Same! :D Some of the credit of this chapter goes to him because he gave me ideas for his parts. :3 Alright, so in Never the Same, if you've read on dA, Andy wears a lab coat and a fez. What you didn't read was he calls all his inventions –inators because of Doofenshmirtz. xD **

**Allll right, lengthy chapter, but only because it was requested! ;) Also a little credit goes to Lunan95 for giving me the idea for about a quarter of this chapter. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Guido passed out again.

"Huh, I was aiming for the inside of the café…" Andy murmured shaking a remote he was holding.

"Andy!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Hey, Stacy!" He said.

"You… only… where are your legs?!" Holley exclaimed.

Andy looked down. "Why don't these things ever work on the first try…? I'll be back." He said.

"Wait!" Sally called.

"What?" Andy asked, about the push a button on his remote.

"The doors are stuck. Can you get us out?" she explained.

Andy tried opening the doors with no success. "Hm. I've got just the thing! _Now, _I'll be back." He said, then pushed a button on his remote and disappeared…leaving a thumb behind. From across town they could hear, "Dang it!"

He reappeared, with his legs and his thumb was back. But he also had a large…sort of contraption that looked a bit like a cannon.

"It's a leaf blower!" Lizzie cried happily.

"No!" Andy told her. "It's my Battering-Ram-inator!"

"Uh… And it does what, exactly?" Sherrif asked.

"This!" Andy pushed a button and a bunch of battering rams shot out of the cannon willy-nilly. One that shattered the café doors.

"Okay, Andy, you can turn it off, now!" Stacy said.

"Off? It doesn't have an off button yet…"

"Dude?!" Stacy yelled at him.

"It DOES have this self-destruct button, though!" He said, pressing another button on his remote, and the Battering Ram-inator exploded.

"Well, there goes a year's work…" Andy mumbled looking at the remains of the cannon.

"Are you gonna pay for the front door to my restaurant, now?" Flo raised an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Andy smiled.

"Aw, give 'im a break, Flo, he got us out, didn't he?" Stacy said hugging Andy, who grinned.

"Okay, where do we done go, now?" Mater asked.

"We could go back to my place." Andy suggested without even knowing why everyone needed a place to go.

"Andy, remember what I told you about Stalker Siddeley?" Siddeley asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's sorta… here."

Andy was silent for a moment, then declared, "Well what are you all waiting for? It'll be safe at my place." Then ran off.

Siddeley and Stacy followed with no hesitation while some had to think for a moment, but eventually everyone followed.

"Here we are!" Andy declared, ushering everyone inside. "Fort Jackson."

"How, exactly, will we be safe here?" Holley asked.

"With this!" Andy exclaimed, pulling the sheet off something. "The Stalker-Detector-inator!"

"Does everything you make have to end in –inator?" Holley asked again.

"Yes, because the suffix –inator is awesome. Anyway—ooh, who wants to meet my six platypuses?" He asked as five platypuses came walking into the room.

"What." Ramone raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!"

"Where's the sixth?" Fillmore asked.

"Oh, Perry's in his crate. He always breaks my inventions… Anyway, with this," he gestured to the Stalker-Detector-inator. "We'll be able to know if Stalker Siddeley is here and if you push this button… Wait." He said, to stop, think, and inspect the machine. "Whoops… I forgot the button. Anyway, doesn't matter." He said casually tossing his remote to the side.

**Finn's POV**

Andy lost me at "Fort Jackson." I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to when Siddeley and I were children.

_October Thirteenth, 1983._

"Finn, Leland, Tomber, come on! Let's get inside! It's getting dark out, Stalker Siddeley is probably coming!"

Leland and I exchanged an annoyed glance, sighed, and we all followed Siddeley inside my house.

"Finn?" My mother called.

"I'm here, mum." I called back.

"Finn, have you seen Claire? I can't find her anywhere."

"She was taken my Stalker Siddeley!" Siddeley exclaimed, panicked.

"No she wasn't." Leland sighed.

"Come on, I know she was playing outside earlier." I said grabbing a torch from the kitchen rubbish drawer.

"I think I know where she is!" Sid exclaimed, and ran outside. Leland, Tomber and I followed after.

"Where is she, then, Sid?" Leland asked.

"In there." Sid pointed towards the small woods near my house.

"Why in there?" Tomber raised his eyebrow.

"Because Stalker Siddeley likes trees, okay?" Siddeley said.

I turned my torch on as we headed into the woods. It's beam of yellow light cast an eerie glow across the trees.

"So..." Leland said. I could tell he was scared. His iris eyes were darting around nervously and he was walking closer to me. He did that at school, too.

I chuckled. "Grow some backbone, Le." I said in a deep voice imitating my father. That's what he would always tell Leland as he ruffled his adopted son's hair.

Some kind of bird-an owl?-hooted in the distance and we all jumped and clung to each other like scared people in a cartoon. I started laughing and Leland let out a shaky laugh with me.

"There!" Siddeley said then ran off into a-to us, anyway-random direction.

"Sid!" I called, completely unaware of what he was doing.

"Claire!" We faintly heard him calling.

I sighed and ran my palm over my face.

"Siddewey?" We heard after a few seconds. Claire's voice was further away than Siddeley's so her voice was fainter. I looked up from my hand.

"Claire." I called, running in the direction Siddeley went. I threw a glance behind me to make sure Leland was following me.

We found Siddeley staring up at a tree. I followed his gaze to see Claire.

"Claire!" Leland exclaimed.

"Hi, Wewand." She smiled. She always did love Leland-probably a bit more than she loved me.

"Claire, what on earth are you doing up there?"

"Well, I... Hiding."

"From what?" I asked.

"Or who?" Siddeley added.

"Who." Claire confirmed. "I thought Stalker Siddewey was chasing me. Sidewey said because it's October thirteenth."

I sighed. "Leland, take the torch?" I asked handing it to him then turned back up to look at Claire.

"Claire, can you jump down for me?"

"Jump down?" She repeated, obvious fear in her voice.

"Yes, Claire, jump down. I'll catch you. You trust me, don't you?"

"...yes." She replied.

"Then jump." I urged her.

She hesitated, slid a bit off the branch she was sitting on, and pushed herself off.

I had to run forward a bit, but I caught her.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked her. She grinned at me.

"Hurry, wet's get home before Stalker Siddewey catches us!" She told me. So on the way back to the house Claire sat on my shoulders keeping an eye out for Stalker Siddeley. Sid swore he was there following us...

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by a loud blaring sound.

"The Stalker-Detector-inator! Stalker Sid is-" Andy began to say, but I I spun halfway around when I heard a gasp about to turn into a scream that was cut short.

When I called out, I did a bad job disguising the panic in my voice. "Stacy?"

**MUUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**How's that for a cliffhanger?! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA**

**LOL no, Stalker Siddeley didn't take over the story. Laughed so hard, though. XD**

Everyone was staring at where Stacy used to be.

"Has anyone noticed only girls are disappearing…?" Sheriff asked.

"Oh, Sheriff, gross!" Sally exclaimed after realizing what he meant.

"I'm just sayin'…" He held up his hands in defense.

Finn was still staring at where Stacy was.

"What now?" Holley asked.

"Um… Everyone grab a buddy?" Sheriff suggested. Guido clung to Luigi, Lightning took Sally's hand, Flo did the same to Ramone, Sarge and Fillmore exchanged a glance, Holley went to stand next to Finn and broke him out of his trance, then took Mater's hand, leaving Sheriff making sure everyone had a buddy, Red standing there not sure who to go with now that mostly everyone was taken, Lizzie not sure what was going on, Andy inspecting his –inator, Siddeley glancing around nervously, Mia who was starting to look bored, and Becca not knowing who to be with.

Red walked over to Sheriff. He probably thought that's who he'd be safest with.

"Wait what?" Andy said looking up. "O…kay… Who do I get?"

Becca inched over to Siddeley.

"Okay, so you're a group of three, then?" Sheriff's question was phrased like a statement.

"Yup." Mater replied.

"Wait, so I'm stuck with Lizzie?" Andy complained.

"Can you make another leaf blower?" she asked.

"And Mia. Make sure they don't disappear." Sheriff answered.

"Okay so why do we have buddies?" Sally asked.

"We're gonna look for Tia and Stacy." Sheriff answered.

"What?!" Half the town exclaimed.

"But… Sheriff, he…" Siddeley started to say.

"Sid, do you know where they would be?" Sheriff asked.

'_Because Stalker Siddeley likes trees, okay?' _"The woods." Finn said without knowing he was talking.

"You remembered." Siddeley noticed. "From the night Claire got stuck in that tree, you remembered."

"Of course I did." He answered.

"Does that mean you believe in him, now?" Siddeley asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Finn told him. "But I do know if anything happens to Stacy whatever took her is dying tonight."

"So we split up in the woods? That seems awfully dangerous." Flo said nervously playing with the ends of her apron.

"So is just sitting here. Which is what I'm gonna do." Andy pointed out. "I'm gonna try to whip up something that could help."

"You mean like a smoothie?" Mia asked.

"No! An –inator!"

"Now I want a smootie…" Fillmore said.

"Me too." Becca agreed.

"Okay, smoothies when everyone comes back alive!" Andy said to shut them up.

"All right, let's move out." Sheriff declared. "Jackson, got any walkie talkies lying around?"

"You're in luck." Andy said walking to a closet. He opened it causing a bunch of random things to tumble out of it and bury him. "…ow… Ah! Here we go! Let's see, how many groups are there?" came his muffled voice.

"Eight?" Sarge suggested.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." Andy's head popped out of the pile. "Each group grab one." He said, holding out a walkie talkie. One by one, each group grabbed one.

"Okay! Last one for my group." He said shoving the junk back into the closet and closing it with difficulty.

"Let's not get killed, out there." Siddeley mumbled.

"Uh, Red? You wanna stay here instead?"

Red looked at Andy and nodded.

"Sheriff?"

"Guess I'm staying here, too, then." Sheriff replied.

"Now go find my big sister!" Andy told the rest.

…

"In retrospect, was it really necessary to use walkies?" Siddeley asked over his. "Couldn't we have just used phones?"

"No. Nobody wants to hear the Perry the Platypus theme whenever someone has something to tell us." Holley told him.

"Besides, this way everyone can hear everything." Luigi pointed out.

"What If I changed my ringtone?" Siddeley asked.

"Sid…" several of them groaned.

"Focus, Sid. You know most about what's going on." Becca told him.

"Andy, how's we doin' back at Fort Jackson?" Mater asked.

"Pretty good! I'm gonna try to make a Stalker-Locator-inator. Though, uh, sad to report… Not much success. Though Red's having fun playing with my platypuses…"

"Okay, Siddeley, what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" Sally asked.

"Well… You're not really _looking _for anything." Siddeley began to explain. "Well unless you see a living shadow in front of you. Or his rare human-ish form…"

"Get on with it, dude." Ramone said.

"Okay, okay, well, you know that feeling that something's watching you?"

"Everyone does." Sarge answered.

"Well it's… weirder when Stalker Sid's near. Like something's not only watching you, but also planning your demise and observing your life so it can find the right moment to strike…"

"Okay, we get it, stop please…" Flo said.

"What if you see something… Weird?" Lightning asked.

"Why?" Siddeley replied.

"Because we're looking at something weird." Sally told him.

"What does it look like?" Andy asked.

"Like… Like a broken phone. It's on, though…" Sally said. "The screen's all cracked. There's a note on it."

"Read it." Sheriff instructed.

"Wait." Finn interrupted. "What does the phone look like?"

Sally turned it over in her hands. "It's an iPhone with a TARDIS case." She announced. Finn didn't respond for a second.

"Finn?" Sally asked.

"That's Stacy's phone." He told her.

"Che cosa dice il biglietto?" Guido asked.

"Guido wants to know what the note says." Luigi translated.

Sally read slowly. "I-it says, 'don't count on the safety of your friends. Siddeley, I'm coming for you'."

**Kitty you still jealous of my cliffhangers? XD **

**I don't has a phone. :c But if I did, that's the case it would have. xD …unless I found a Finn case. Or any Cars case. :D Oh and I know Becca sorta came out of nowhere... Well she WAS at the beginning of the story, remember? So she's been here the whole time, she just hasn't been sayin' nothin'. **

**I really wanted to finish this story BY Halloween, but I don't think I'll be able to. :( But it'll be close, so it'll just exceed Halloween for a day-few days. Eh, still in the spirit, right? That way you get to read while eating your candy! XD**

**DON'T MINE AT NIGHT, CHILDREN (lol I'm random)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aw man I had so much fun trick-or-treating with my friends, I'll probably post a journal on dA because there was just so much funny stuff…xD**

**Enjoy.*cue evil laugh AGAIN* **

"Oh wait, there's another here." Sally said. "'List of weird fears. Haphephobia, the fear of being touched, Doraphobia, The dread of touching the skin or fur of an animal, Eremophobia, the dread of being alone, Ergophobia, a fear of or aversion to work, Hypnophobia, the morbid fear of sleep'? What?"

"Um, is there more?" Becca asked.

"Yeah. 'Brontophobia, the abnormal fear of thunder, Kak-orr-haphio-phobia,'" she said slowly sounding it out. "What the heck? 'The abnormal fear of failure, Ophidiophobia, the abnormal fear of snakes,' doesn't Indiana Jones have that? 'Taphephobia, the fear of being buried alive,' well doesn't _everyone _have that? 'Phobophobia, the excessive fear of acquiring a phobia'…" Sally clicked her tongue. "Okay."

"Any more there, Professor?" Lightning sarcastically asked Sally.

"Actually… Yeah…" She said in the same fearful voice she read the first note in.

"What is it?" Holley asked.

"'Vadisonseedaphobia… The fear of Stalker Siddeley'."

Siddeley chuckled nervously. "He's not good at coming up with names, is he?"

"Actually, that sounds similar to 'vadízo̱n', which is Greek for 'stalker', and that's what a lot of phobia names are based off of, so he did have some-"

"Holley, not everyone's an encyclopedia like you are." Lightning said.

"Sally, does this phone have anything else on it?" Finn asked.

"It does have one more thing…" Sally slowly said.

"What is it?" Sarge asked.

"A video."

Flo was the only one who had the courage to say, "Play it."

Through their walkie talkies, everyone could hear panting coming from the video, and someone crying out as they tripped, while Sally and Lightning watched from Stacy's point of view as she ran from something and drop her phone as she tripped, leaving the camera stare up at the canvas of trees. There was also a shattering noise-that must have been how the screen got all the cracks in it.

Lightning and Sally could see the shadow of a figure. It seems like an unnatural shadow for a person, and whatever it was made Stacy's breath quicken.

_"What do you have against Siddeley?!" _Stacy demanded.

_"Why, Stacy, my dear, he helped create me."_ A raspy voice replied in a polite, casual tone.

Even Finn was shocked. Siddeley had never told him that.  
_  
__"He... What? Then shouldn't you... You know, like him?"__  
_  
_"No."_ The raspy voice sneered.

Becca looked over at Siddeley to see he was white as a sheet.

"Siddeley?" She whispered. "You helped...?" She asked, not able to compete the question.

"It wasn't under my free will, alright?" He whispered back.

The video was now silent. For a moment everyone had thought it ended.

_"What if you see something… Weird?" _

_"Why?" _

_"Because we're looking at something weird." _

_"What does it look like?"_

_"Like… Like a broken phone. It's on, though…"_ They heard from the video, then it ended.

For a second Finn was confused and felt like an idiot when it clicked in his head. "McQueen! Miss Carrera! That means you just missed them! Where are you?"

Finn was answered by silence.

"McQueen?" Sally?" Mater asked.

"Hey, wait a sec, I think I hear their walker talkie." Ramone said.

Flo and Ramone pushed through some branches revealing the phone and their walkie talkie lying in the grass.

Flo sighed sadly. "Bad news." She said into Lightning and Sally's walkie talkie after picking it up. "Lightning and Sally are gone."

"Hey, guys, there's like a path here." Ramone noticed.

"Where are you?" Finn asked with urgency in his voice.

"Um… Ooh! I'll shoot this thing in the air that I got." Ramone said.

"Honey, _why _would you bring that?!" Flo asked.

"For this exact reason, baby." He grinned, then shot a flare into the air.

…

"Dad gum, that thing's bright." Mater said after his group arrived.

It took minutes for the rest of them to arrive.

"All right, that path?" Finn asked pointing.

"Yeah." Ramone said.

"Okay, don't let anyone out of your sight."

"Wait, where's Siddeley?" Holley asked. As if on cue, Siddeley ran into sight, panting.

"Sid!"

"What happened?"

"Where's Becca?" were the questions he was pelted with.

"Gone." He simply answered, still panting.

"Well… Let's go get her?" Luigi suggested.

"Yeah." Siddeley agreed. "Into the lion's den. Fun."

**Yeah, yeah, I know, it was short…ish… I'm sorry I'm not feeling well tonight. :( I spent a few hours with my friends at one of their houses, and I'm allergic to cats and big dogs that shed, and she has one of each. So yeah whenever I go over there I'm screwed because I'm allergic to her house. xD When my allergies really bother me my breathing gets all raspy and it gets kinda hard to breathe and everything itches….*shudders* Still having a LITTLE but trouble breathing but WAY better than how I felt earlier… Plush I took Benadryl to help with my allergies after I got home so that's making me really drowsy… The good news is half the party we were outside (in the rain. At night. xD) killing her fish piñata, Bird. She decided to make us hit it in the order from least violent to most violent… Needless to say I hit him last. XD**

**Okay, what do you guys think about me updating this like a bunch but only during the Halloween season? MUHAHAHA you have to wait till next year! XD **

**Mind leaving poor little allergies-make-me-sound-like-I-have-asthma-Stacky? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, okay, I won't wait till next year! XD Chill, people, it was just a suggestion! XD**

Soon the group came to the end of the path. And it looked like "the lion's den," as Siddeley put it, was-

"Underground?" Siddeley and Holley said at the same time.

"Well… If Stacy were here, she'd say allons-y…" Finn said, stepping towards the hole.

"What does that mean, anyway?" Ramone asked.

"It's French for-"

"Let's go." Said a French accent over the walkie talkies.

"Tomber?" Finn questioned the voice that interrupted him. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Eh." The spies could picture Tomber shrugging the way he did when he said that. "Tell you later."

"Okay…?" Holley said.

"Anyway, I agree with Finn! Allsy!" Mater declared moving towards the hole. "McQueen and Miss Sally and Miss Stacy and Miss Becca is down dere!"

"Allons-y." Holley corrected him half-heartedly, just for the sake of correcting grammar.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

"Down there?" Flo asked.

"Si, looks like it..." Luigi said.

"How 'bout some of us keep watch out here, man?" Fillmore asked.

Holley sighed. "Who wants to stay up here?"

Almost everyone's hand went up. Those who reluctantly kept their arms at their sides were Finn, Siddeley, Holley, Mater, Flo, Sarge, and... Ramone put his hand up after noticing Flo's hand was.

"Let's go get everyone who disappeared." Flo announced. Siddeley was the last one down.

"Um... What." Ramone questioned once they were down. It looked as if they were standing in a hospital. Or hotel, Ramone wasn't really sure. If it was a hospital, it was a weird-looking one. If it was a hotel, it was a weird-looking one.

Siddeley swore under his breath.

"What's with all the doors?" Mater asked.

Siddeley slowly started backing towards the ladder-only to find it wasn't there anymore. He swore-again.

"Sid!" Holley said, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around to face them instead of the wall.

"His favorite game." Siddeley whispered.

"What?" Flo asked.

"His favorite game." Siddeley repeated. "The doors."

"What's so scary 'bout-" Mater started to ask opening a door.

"No, don't!" Siddeley cried, but it was too late. Mater slammed the door shut as soon as he opened it.

"Mater?" Flo asked.

"N-nothin'." He replied.

"Siddeley, what're behind the doors?" Holley asked.

"Who knows?" Siddeley asked. "But you do know it's something you're scared to death of."

"What if they're trapped in a door?" Ramone asked.

"I bet they are." Siddeley replied.

"So," Finn spoke for the first time in about ten minutes. "Doors. Let's see what's inside."

And with that, they split up, but staying in sight of each other.

The sounds of screaming, ominous noises, cries of surprise, and slamming doors were heard I'm the next twenty minutes. When suddenly a gasp of surprise wasn't from fear, but relief.

"Tia!" Flo called.

Tia glanced up. "Flo?" She desperately questioned.

"Tia, this... Scares you?" Flo asked looking around. Flo had seemingly come out of a closet and they were now in a nice house.

"This is Lightning's house." She whispered.

"And?" Flo raised an eyebrow. Tia pointed to the doorway. Flo peeked inside to see Lightning and Sally playing peek-a-boo with a baby. Flo looked back at Tia.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get out of here."

"Sally?" Holley asked walking into a race arena, glad it wasn't something she was scared of.

"Holley?! Oh thank God, please, get me out of here." She begged.

"Alright, alright, the way out's right there. What... Where are we? You're scared of a racetrack?"

"Sort of." Sally sniffed. Holley realized she was crying. The young spy glanced up at a big screen and her stomach churned with horror. A red race car with a 95 painted on it was off the track, beaten up, dirty, and smoking. Paramedics surrounded the car.

"McQueen..." Holley realized. "You're afraid to lose McQueen." Sally nodded.

"Well, we better hurry if you don't want to." Holley said, gently taking her arm and leading her to the exit.

"I found Tia!"

"And I found Sally!"

"I found my car," Ramone said.

"What?" Siddeley asked.

"It had a horrible paint job... The horror..."

"You're makin' that up." Flo said.

Ramone just grinned.

"Let's keep looking." Finn said.

"I don't want to." Siddeley said.

"Siddeley, we have to save our friends." Finn reminded him gripping his shoulder.

"I know." Siddeley said, and they all split up again.

Siddeley searched one door after another of terrifying things, which not all were scary to him. Though a few did manage to freak him out. He opened a door with a sad-looking clown with a balloon.

"Sorry." He told the clown that appeared completely harmless. The clown just looked at him with big, sad eyes.

Siddeley closed it. "Awkward..."

He braced himself and opened another.

"Are you my mummy?" A kid in a gas mask asked.

"Um... No. Sorry."

"Please let me out of here, Mummy." Siddeley heard as he was closing the door.

"Okay that was creepy." He said to himself.

He opened another door. "Oh you've gotta be-" he was interrupted by screaming passengers on a plane.

A crashing plane, he realized. "Well, I'm out of here." He walked backwards and slammed the door.

Expecting the worst each time, he opened another door. "Okay what the _hell_?" He asked. The door led to, well, what looked pretty much like the set of a kiddie puppet TV show.

"Would you like to play with us?" A noodle puppet asked. Siddeley slammed the door. Okay, that _is_ scary, he thought.

Another door was a tall, black figure with purple eyes and purple... Sparkles? Floating around it. It made a gurgling noise and looked at Siddeley.

"Oh, this is Cammie's room, alright." Siddeley murmured.

He opened another door leading into a dimly lit room. A single naked bulb hung from the ceiling.

Siddeley was going to close it, but not before he heard sobbing. Whoever was crying sounded awfully familiar.

"Stacy?" He asked when she came into view. Not only was she sobbing, but staring at a statue of an angel. It seemed to be looking at her. Then he realized it was reaching out to grab her.

"Siddeley?" She asked not looking away from the statue. Her voice flooded with relief, yet she was still sobbing.

The light bulb flickered and for a second the room was pitch black. When it flickered back on again the angel was closer to Stacy.

"Stacy, we need to get out of here. Come on." He took hold of her arm and managed to drag her up.

Once they were finally out-the statue following them with a rather terrifying expression on its face every time the lights flickered-Siddeley slammed the door shut.

"_Don't blink. Don't blink._" Stacy kept murmuring to herself.

"Stacy, snap out of it-it wasn't real." Siddeley said shaking her by the shoulders.

"W-where's Finn?" She said in almost a whisper.

"Somewhere back there." Siddeley said. "Come on."

"Where are we?"

"Unfortunately, Stalker Siddeley's favorite game." He said in a shaky voice.

"Finn?" Siddeley called.

"Yes?" Finn peeked around a corner, and his eyes lit up. "Stacy!"

Siddeley looked away while Stacy and Finn did what he imagined what happened in movies-that slow motion running through a field of flowers "_I'm gonna hug you!_" scene thing. Of course, when Siddeley looked back, Stacy had only walled forward a few steps. However they _were_ hugging.

"Where were you?" Finn asked.

"S-statues…" she managed to say.

Finn sighed. "You do realize how ridiculous that fear is."

"They _move._" She whispered. "And _get you._"

Finn just chuckled and shook his head.

"Let's go check with the others." Siddeley suggested. After seeing how Stacy was affected by being in a room for her, he was a bit eager to find Becca. Not to mention McQueen.

…

"Are the walkies workin' down here?" Mater asked.

"Not really." Flo replied. "Just static. Oh, I'm sure everyone above us is worried sick…"

"I found Stacy." Siddeley announced as they walked over to rejoin the group.

Flo beamed. "Oh, Honey, so glad you're okay." She said as Stacy hugged her.

"We found Lightning." Mater said happily.

Siddeley, Finn, and Siddeley looked over at Lightning and Sally with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"So that leaves…" Stacy pursed her lips.

"She's in here." Siddeley said, gazing into a door. Everyone peeked their head over the side of the door-everyone was looking inside it like they were in a cartoon. What was in the door was a dusty wasteland.

"Becca's in here." Siddeley said confidently.

"How do you know?" Lightning asked, questioning how Siddeley knew more about his own sister than he did.

"Because that's Radiator Springs. And this is the worst nightmare she's ever had."

**Hope you enjoyed a long chapter. (And the reference to Lemon Fever. ;) ) (Oh and I'm sure you're LOVING the Doctor Who references instead of Phineas and Ferb for a change. XD *sarcasm* Yeah I know you guys are probably sick of both.) That's why it took a while. That, and SCHOOl. Seriously, 8****th**** grade is KILLING me. I've wanted to rage quit school all week. -_-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I got a lot of reviews saying high school's gonna be worse. YOU DON'T HAVE MY TEACHER AT THE HARD PRIVATE SCHOOL I GO TO MY TEACHER SAID HIGH SCHOOL'S GONNA BE EASY COMPARED TO WHAT SHE HAD PLANNED AND IT'S PTOVING TO BE TRUE OKAY I ASKED SOME GRADUATES FROM MY SCHOOL THEY TESTIFIED GRRRR**

**Okay I'm done ranting. Just really ticked and stressed about school and you guys ain't helpin'. Don't feel bad or nothin' I'm just sayin'. Or angry. Or all like "YOU'RE TEACHER'S WROOOONGG" okay ya know what just read the chapter. **

"_This _is Radiator Springs? Mater asked looking around devastated.

"Siddeley, what exactly was her nightmare about?" Flo asked.

"She asked me not to tell anyone." Siddeley admitted.

"Oh is this the one she had when Axlerod was stalking her?" Lightning asked.

"Why?" Siddeley replied.

"Because that." Lightning pointed and everyone looked to see Becca in the distance. She was talking with two men-one had a green suit and the other was a very short man. Then out of nowhere two more men appeared.

Holley gasped in a breath. "Axelrod. And Zundapp. Grem and Acer."

Ramone clicked his tongue. "Storm clouds. Why is it always storm clouds?" He asked as storm clouds loomed overhead.

"Wait a second…" Siddeley murmured. I recognize this, he realized. I recognize this!

Siddeley slowly started backing away.

"Siddeley?" Finn turned.

"This isn't Becca's nightmare." He whispered.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"This isn't Becca's nightmare at all." He repeated.

"Then who's is it?" Sally asked.

Suddenly the clouds were looming over the group and raspy laughing echoed around them.

"_Siiiiiiiiiddeleeeeyyyy…_" It said in a sing-song voice, followed by more raspy laughing. "_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiddeleeeeeeeyyyyyy…_" It said again.

Siddeley was as pale as ever as he answered. "Mine."

…

"I wonder how they're doing. I think Stalker Siddeley must have cut the transmission, because all I'm getting is static." Andy said to Sheriff as he worked on something.

"Last I heard, they were going down some hole." Sheriff said.

"Holes are evil. Holes aren't cool. Nope. Especially ominous holes leading deep, deep down with a ladder."

"Is that really what the hole looked like?" Sheriff asked.

Andy shrugged. "I would guess so. That's how holes to the bad guy's lair always look in movies. Maybe Stalker Sid is classic."

Sheriff facepalmed. "You really _are _Stacy's sister."

"We're not actually related…" Andy reminded him.

"You're as talkative and annoying as she is, you might as well be."

"Ouch. Tha-Oh, Mia, be careful!" Andy winced and Mia tripped over a random invention.

Andy sighed. That was important…" He mumbled. He shook his head to regain his train of thought. "Anyway… Speaking of Stacy, do you think they found her, yet?"

"Think they found Lightning and Sally yet?"

Andy shrugged.

"I guess all we can do is wait, then." Sheriff crossed his arms.

"Yup." Andy leaned against his newest invention like a Greaser. The two stared at each other and Mia did something on her phone and Red played with the platypuses.

…

"Two nightmares in one room? How did that happen?" Sally asked.

"It was Stalker Sid. He thinks I have some sort of connection with Becca." Siddeley explained.

"Don't you?" Finn murmured. Stacy lightly punched him.

"So is that the real Becca, or...?" Lightning asked.

"I'm sure that's the real Becca." Siddeley barely managed answered. As if on cue, Becca looked over at them and relief flooded her face.

She ran over to them. "Guys," she panted.

Lightning hugged her.

"I wanna get out of here." She whispered to Lightning.

"Trust me, I do, too. There's just a little problem." Lightning explained.

"What?" Becca asked.

"That." Stacy pointed up at the laughing lightning clouds.

"O...Kay... Let's run away and never come back." Becca suggested.

Everyone looked up at the clouds. They laughed again and the group heard a cry of pain from behind them. They all turned to see Becca had collapsed. She was still conscious but awfully pale.

Flo fell to her knees to kneel next to Becca. "Becca, honey, are you okay?"

"I... Have no idea what just happened." She replied while the raspy voice above them laughed again.

"_Siiiiddeleeeeyy..._" It said. "_You know how to stop your friends from dying..._" It reminded.

"What?" Stacy exclaimed then spun around as Lightning cried out and fell over.

"Siddeley, what's going on?!" Finn demanded as he caught a pale Holley and prevented her from falling over on the dusty ground. He gently laid her down and Mater rushed to hold her hand.

Stacy was next to turn pale and lose her balance.

"Okay what the crap is going on?" Stacy asked.

"Only _you_ would be cursed by Stalker Siddeley and still be your cussing self." Siddeley said.

"I ain't cussing! I said crap!" Stacy protested. Finn also protested-against her. He gently pushed her back down.

"And-hey-what do you mean "cursed"?!" She tried to sit up again. Finn kept her down.

"I mean cursed. You're going to die." Siddeley said.

"What?!" Luigi exclaimed and he slowly sank to the ground. Guido passed out before he even turned pale.

Ramone was next.

"_Siddeley_..." The voice said again. "_You know how. But you won't, will you?_" It mocked. "_Nobody even believed you up until now. Do you know why? Everyone just thinks you're an oaf. And idiot. A ninny_,"

"A ninny? What the heck is a-"

"Stacy!" Finn groaned. "What part of "you're cursed and going to die" don't you understand? Stay still!"

Stalker Siddeley seemed equally annoyed. "_Do be quiet._" He groaned. Stacy, who was sitting up, immediately fell back down and starting to turn a little green rather than just pale.

"What did you do?" Finn demanded.

"_Oh, she's going to die quicker than all of you. No big deal._" He replied.

Siddeley looked over to see Flo was now on the ground and Sarge was struggling to stay off the ground. Tia had fallen long ago. Mater and Holley were laid side by side still holding hands.

He watched as Finn turned pale.

"Finn..." Siddeley said.

"Siddeley, what does he mean?" Finn asked as he struggled to stay sitting up.

"_Yes, Siddeley, what do I mean?_" Stalker Siddeley mocked Finn.

"Listen, Stalker Crapper, I've had just about enough of you and I've only known about you for a few days. I failed at facing my greatest fear and now apparently I'm cursed. So crap off!"

"Is all you say "crap"?" Stalker Siddeley asked before Stacy fell over again and looked worse this time.

"Stacy, stop it!" Finn commanded.

"Nope. Till the death I dis 'im." Stacy said pumping a weak fist into the air.

"You're not going do die. None of you are." Siddeley said.

"_Oh really_?" Stalker Siddeley mocked again. "_And why is that, Siddeley the coward? Admit it, you're going to let them all die. You don't have the guts to save them._"

Siddeley glanced over at the sweaty faces of his best friend, Stacy, Holley, and Becca. He looked longer at Finn and Becca than anyone else, and they both stared back at him. Then his eyes lingered over Stacy. How much longer did everyone have to live? Stacy had at least half of that.

What if Leland was here? Siddeley wondered. Would he be one of the dying faces? Would he have even less time than Stacy? What about now? Two choices... Let my friends die, or... Leland. I could be with...

Siddeley turned back to Stalker Siddeley-who was now in his humanoid-shadow-figure.

"Yes I do. Let them go." Siddeley said with confidence.

"_Oh really?_"

"Yes, really." He confirmed. "Let them go."

"_Why would I do that?_"

"Because I'm offering you something you've wanted to destroy since you were created." Siddeley said in a stuttering voice.

"_And what would that be?_"

Siddeley looked back at Finn, Stacy, Holley, Mater and Becca.

"I'm sorry, Finn." He said, then looked back at Stalker Siddeley. As tears slid down his cheeks, he took a deep, shaky breath. "Me."

**DUN DUN DUN okay peace out do... Stuff. Idk what kinda crazy crap do kids do these days? Go... YOLO I guess? Imma antisocial geek idk what normal people do… Stay in school? Yeah okay stay in school. That's what everyone's supposed to do. And don't do drugs. Okay NOW peace out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK! (STILL GETTIN' ROCKS. AND ALL THIS HERE MINE. SO GET OFF MY BLOCK. Lol I love Minecraft songs xD) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Lyra: Sorry I thought I had it evened out. :c Thanks for letting me know. ^^ I'll try…:/**

"S-Siddeley?" Finn-who was now lying down on the ground-asked.

"Really?" Stalker Siddeley sarcastically asked. "Aw, I was hoping I'd get you by hunting you down."

"Fine, I'll run for you to catch me or something, just let everyone go!"

"Fine." Stalker Siddeley said after a moment. "Say goodbye to your friends."

"Really?" Siddeley asked.

"Nope." Stalker Siddeley answered, and was gone.

Holley sat up. Siddeley was gone, too. So was the nightmare. They were back in the woods.

"Stacy?" She asked, fearing it was too late.

Stacy groaned and sat up. "...just out of curiosity, did anyone find my phone?" Stacy asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Lightning said getting the smashed phone out of his pocket and handing it to her.

Stacy clicked her tongue. "Nice." She said inspecting the screen.

"W-where's Siddeley?" Finn asked.

Stacy forgot about her phone and looked around. Holley has tears forming on the rims of her eyes and Finn looked like... Well he just looked devastated.

Siddeley was right, Finn thought. I did just let him die. I let him die... I let my only best friend from childhood left die... And I let my mother down... Siddeley... Siddeley is...

"He's gone. He's gone, isn't he? And... And I didn't do anything..." Finn buried his head in his hands.

Stacy put her hand on Finn's back. "He wanted to save us."

"There was something I could've done, and I know it. There had to be something." Finn convinced himself.

"There wasn't anything you could do."

"So he's... He's just gone?" Becca asked. She looked like she was blinking back tears, as well.

There was silence for a minute. Unknown to anyone, a tear slid down Finn's face.

"I'm sorry, Finn," was the last thing Siddeley had said to me, Finn thought. He's sorry. I should have apologized. I should have... And I should have believed him. If I did would this have ended differently?

"Wait, what's that?" Becca asked getting up. She walked over and peered into the woods. Looking in all directions, she found something, gasped, and covered her mouth. With tears rolling down her face, she didn't think and ran off into the woods. "Siddeley!" She called. Finn got up and went after her, followed by Stacy, then Holley, then Mater, and everyone else.

Finn skidded to a stop when Siddeley came into view. He didn't dare walk closer to him. He was lying on the ground as if he was simply thrown aside with his eyes closed. Stacy and Holley covered their mouths and tears rolled down Holley's face, as well.

"Siddeley? Siddeley?!" Stacy asked shaking his arm. Slowly she reached for his wrist.

She looked back up at Finn. Tears were now pouring down her face. She slowly shook her head.

"Someday Stalker Siddeley is gonna kill me. Probably eat me. Then where will you be?"

"I'd be with you, because I can assure you, he's not."

"Someday you'll see, Finn. Someday you'll see and you'll be sorry." Oh, why, oh, WHY didn't I believe him?!

Becca buried her face in his chest and cried. Stacy stood up and did the same to Finn, and Holley to Mater. Everyone else just stood there shocked.

Suddenly a walkie talkie crackled to life.

"Finn? Stacy? Anyone?" Andy asked. "What happened?"

Sally picked up a walkie talkie. "Stalker Siddeley happened. And-and Siddeley... Siddeley..." She tried to say but the words were stuck in her throat. "Siddeley's gone."

Andy didn't reply. "He's..."

"He's gone. He told Stalker Siddeley to take him instead of us. And he did." Holley sobbed.

"He can't be gone! He's Siddeley! He can't be... He can't be dead!" Becca sobbed.

Flo put her hand on Becca's shoulder. "You loved him, didn't you? I could see by the way you acted around him, you loved him." She whispered into her ear. Becca nodded. Oh, Siddeley, why? Why did you have to be the hero for a change? Becca thought. Even though while we were cursed it felt like I was in a dream, the kind where you want to run away but you're moving like you're in molasses... I could have done SOMETHING to stop him...

"You!" Becca was pulled out of her thoughts by Stacy yelling.

"Me?" Stalker Siddeley said, with mock shock placing his hand over his chest.

"What did you do?!" Becca demanded.

"Well, as you can see, I got rid of him. There is ONE way you can help him, but I'm afraid it's hopelessly impossible." He chuckled.

Finn thought about that for a moment. He obviously wasn't going to tell them; that was part of it being "hopelessly impossible". Perhaps like many things, they could only help Siddeley by destroying Stalker Siddeley. But how? Finn didn't even know how Stalker Siddeley was created, how were they to destroy him?

Then it dawned on Finn. "Alright. You win." He said. Everyone stared at him.

"Wait, what?" Mater asked.

"You heard me. It's time to go home. No use fighting anymore."

"Finn, what are you...?" Stacy started to ask. Finn looked her in the eye with a look that said, 'I have a plan.' Stacy didn't know what on earth that plan was, but she trusted Finn. She looked at Holley with the same expression. Realization dawned on Holley's face.

"We should take..." Holley started to say, but couldn't bring herself to.

Stalker Siddeley was gone when they looked back. "That's that, I suppose." Finn observed.

…

Cammie sat up, yawned, and stretched. The sun was pouring into her room giving it a warm feeling. Jumping out of bed, she threw a glance out the window and grinned. More and more leaves on the tree in the backyard were turning red each day.

"Cammie, the tree's on fire." Katie grinned.

Cammie laughed. "Fwoosh." She imitated, waving her arms. "Ah! The tree! Get the hose!"

The two cousins laughed. Katie put her fingers to her lips. "Princess is still sleeping." She whispered, pointing at Alyssa. Cammie giggled.

"It's be such a shame if she woke up from her beauty sleep…" Cammie grinned. Katie shared the mischievous look her cousin wore, and together they snuck to Alyssa's bedside. They took a deep breath.

"YO ALYSSA!" they yelled. Alyssa screamed and fell out of bed.

Cammie and Katie were busting a gut.

"Very funny, guys." Alyssa grumbled.

"I dunno, I thought it was pretty funny." Lucy grinned. She has also been woken up by the girls' outburst.

The four of them made their way downstairs and were greeted by…nobody.

"Hello?" Katie called. "Kevin, did you lock everyone in the bibble closet again?"

"We have a bibble closet?" Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"Um… Heh heh… No?"

"Right." Alyssa opened the pantry. "Anyway, what do you guys want for breakfast? We've got cereal, or cereal."

"Hm, tough one." Cammie stroked an imaginary beard. "I'll have waffles."

Lucy slid four bowls onto the counter and Cammie tossed some spoons out of the drawer.

"You know I bet mom'll throw a fit if we're not dressed..."

"But I'm hungry." Katie pouted.

"So the quicker you get dressed, the sooner you get to eat." Alyssa told her with her hands on her hips.

Cammie figured that was a good idea as any. If Auntie Lisa wasn't here because she was bringing someone over, she didn't exactly want to be dressed in only boxer shorts and a tank top.

She raced upstairs followed closely by her cousins, and threw on her usual light blue T-shirt and white jeans. Since it was fall, she added a black hoodie to her attire. She slipped her phone into her pocket and raced downstairs.

"Cammie!" Katie called. "How are you dressed so quickly?! I haven't even found my pants yet!"

Cammie snickered. For some strange reason her cousin had a tendency to lose her pants no matter where she put them.

As Cammie was pouring cereal into a bowl, she heard the front door open.

"Where have you guys been?" Cammie asked beginning to scarf down her cereal.

"Well you know how the corn maze opened for Halloween yesterday?" Kevin asked.

"Without me? Seriously?" Cammie put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, honey. We're probably going to go back over the next few days." Auntie Lisa told her.

"I found 'em!" Katie declared, then tripped and rolled down the stairs. "…I'm okay…" she groaned when she was done thumping.

By the time Alyssa and Lucy had come downstairs, Cammie was rinsing out her bowl in the sink.

"So, Patrick, I think it's a good day to kill some creepers, what about you?"

"As long as we get to blow up a bunch of TNT." He answered.

"Deal." Cammie grinned.

"_I shoot my arrows in the air sometimes sayin' aaaayooo creepers KOOOOed." _Came from Cammie's pocket. She took out her phone, flipped it open, and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Cameron! Are you busy?_"

"Uh, no? Who is this?"

"_It's Finn._"

"Oh, hi!" Cammie smiled. "No, I'm not. What's up?"

"_Cameron, I think you better sit down…_"

"What's wrong?" Cammie asked taking a seat at the kitchen table, any humor in her voice gone.

"_Well… You're aware what yesterday was?_"

"Friday?" Cammie asked.

"_Well, yes, but… The date specifically._"

Cammie thought for a moment, then panic dawned on her. "Oh my God," she gasped. "October thirteenth… Is Siddeley okay?" she asked worriedly.

"_Cameron… Are you sitting down?_"

"Finn, is Siddeley okay?" She asked more desperately now.

Finn didn't answer at first.

"Finn!" Cammie exclaimed. "Please," she said quietly, not caring that her family was watching her.

"_No. I'm sorry, Cameron, he's not._"

Cammie dropped her phone onto the table in shock. Finn heard the thud.

"_Cameron? Cammie? Please, I need to ask you something._" Cammie faintly heard from the phone. She put it back on her ear, blinking back tears.

"Where are you?" She asked trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"_Radiator Springs._" Finn answered.

"I'm coming over there." She declared.

"_Cameron, you don't need to,_"

"Yes I do." Cammie's voice cracked. "I'm getting on the nearest plane out there. You can't stop me." She said, and hung up.

She looked up at her family who was staring at her.

"Auntie Lisa, I'm driving to the airport and I'm going to Radiator Springs." Cammie announced.

"What? Cammie, why are you,"

"It's Siddeley. I-I don't exactly know what happened but I know he's hurt somehow. I have to go over there."

Her aunt sighed. "Alright. But please don't go alone…"

Cammie nodded once. "Patrick?"

"Me?" Patrick asked.

Cammie nodded. "Throw some stuff into a backpack. Let's go."

Patrick nodded. "Alright."

…

"So what happened exactly?"

"I dunno exactly. But yesterday… Yesterday was October thirteenth."

"So?"

"So… Remember Stalker Siddeley?"

"You don't mean Siddeley was…"

There was silence on the plane between them for a minute. Patrick didn't dare say a word to Cammie while she was looking off into space with a distant look on her face. He figured now would be a good time.

"I think something really bad happened, Pat." Cammie whispered. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. Siddeley's strong. The worst Stalker Siddeley would be able to do is knock him out." Patrick smiled. Cammie smiled nervously back.

"You're probably right. Still," she said. "I'm just worried."

"I know. Just wait, when we get there, I bet Siddeley will be grinning at us from a hospital bed asking for his present."

Cammie laughed lightly. "I just hope you're right…"

**Not exactly a cliffy but you wanna know what'll happen next, don'tcha? x3 **

**Review? **


	12. Chapter 12

***FANFARE* Guess what chapter this is! Drumroll, please?**

Dumdaudmaudaudmaudmaudmaudmaudmaudmuamdua

**The second to last final chapter of The Legend of Stalker Siddeley! **

**Enjoy. :3**

**Or maybe third last… Otherwise the last is gonna be SUPER long..**

"Cammie, what are we gonna do, just get a taxi?" Patrick asked her as the two cousins walked through an Arizonian airport. Calls for flights and such softly echoing around them were drowned out by the roll of suitcases with wheels around them.

"I dunno, yeah." She answered.

"What if someone's waiting for us?" He suggested.

"Like who? Finn didn't even want me to come." Cammie reminded him.

However, as she was saying this, they spotted a familiar rusty tow truck among the waiting cars.

"Of course." Cammie chuckled lightly. "Come on," she told Patrick. "That's Mater's truck."

Cammie and Patrick were greeted by the grim faces of, obviously Mater, and Finn.

"Is Siddeley in the hospital, then?" Cammie asked.

Finn just looked at her with a sad expression. "Come on." He said opening the back door. Cammie and Patrick exchanged a glance and climbed inside. Mater started the engine and they were off.

When they arrived in Radiator Springs, Finn led them to the café. It was unusually quiet in there. Cammie froze when she looked at the counter. Siddeley was lying on top of it with his eyes closed and arms rested on his stomach.

Holley and a woman Cammie had never seen before were quietly conversing. Cammie could barely make out what they were saying.

"Where's Sheriff?" The woman was asking Holley.

"He's driving around the perimeter of the town to keep tourists out."

Everyone that was either whispering or just sitting all turned to look at the group that had walked in.

"That's her," Holley told the woman. "That's his sister." She said then stood up and walked over to her. The woman followed and went to stand next to Finn.

"Oh, Cammie," Holley whispered while she hugged her.

"W-what... What happened to Siddeley?" She asked trying to keep her voice from breaking as she tried to look around Holley.

Holley pulled away from her and held her at arm's length. "Well, you're not a child, so there's no need to sugar-coat it..." Holley sighed sadly.

"Sugar-coat what?!" Cammie asked, pulling away from Holley. Finn put a hand on her shoulder before she could run over to her brother.

"Siddeley's gone, Cameron." He said quietly.

Cammie didn't reply. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What Finn just said wasn't complying.

However, she ran over to Siddeley anyway. Tears were beginning to blur her vision as she took his limp hand. _No,_ she kept repeating in her mind. _No, no, no, no, no..._

Cammie buried her face in his chest as more tears fell down her face. Everyone standing near the door could see her shaking with quiet sobs.

Patrick slowly walked up next to her and reluctantly put a hand on her shoulder. She straightened up and looked at him. They exchanged a glance for a second before Cammie turned and ran out the door.

Cammie stopped a distance from the café and realized she didn't have anywhere to run to. Wiping her face with the back of her fist, she thought of the only place she _could _run to.

Siddeley's jet.

Not being able to hold back her tears, she ran as fast as she could to her brother's plane. She ran up the ramp; she knew how to open it. She left it open and ran inside the cockpit. She slammed the sliding door and curled up in the pilot's chair. Since this was his jet his chair didn't smell like an ordinary plane seat. It smelled like _him. _So Cammie curled up and tried to imagine he was curling up in his arms like when she was little and Siddeley would visit her and her cousins. As she cried, she remembered…

"_Siddeley!" Six-year-old Cammie yelled running to hug her older brother. _

"_Cammie!" Siddeley grinned. Before Cammie could jump on his to hug him he lifted her up and hugged her himself. Cammie giggled and squealed as he flipped her upside down then right side up again. _

"_I missed you, Sid." She grinned at him. _

"_I missed you too, Cam." He grinned back. Then he sat down after being shooed to the couch by his aunt and Cammie curled up in his embrace. _

"_Don't go away, Siddewey. Stay here." She whispered. _

"_I wish I could, Cammie. That'd be fun." _

"_Why can't you?" _

"_Because I've gotta go back to school, then I have to go to work." _

"_Are you flying your airplane, yet?" _

"_Not jet. But soon. When I get it I promise I'll give you a ride." _

_Cammie jumped up and gasped. "Really? You mean it?" _

"_Of course I do." He said with a smile. _

"_Pinkie-promise?" _

"_Nope." He told her. _

"_Why not?" she asked._

"_Because pinkie-promises are too easy to break." He said grinning down at her. Cammie's face lit up again. _

"_Then what kind of promise should we make?" _

"_Hmm," Siddeley thought. "I know." He said, standing up and carrying her out to the backyard. "You see those two clouds?" He asked pointing at the sky._

"_Yes?" Cammie answered. "The two that are touching?" _

"_Those ones. We'll make a cloud-promise, since I'm promising to give you a ride in my airplane."_

_Cammie's face broke into the biggest smile Siddeley had ever seen on her. From that point on, cloud-promising had been their promise. Every time Siddeley left after visiting, he would take Cammie outside and they're search for two clouds to make a promise with. Siddeley would always promise to come back._

"You promised, Siddeley." Cammie whispered into the emptiness of the cockpit. "You cloud-promised you would never leave me."

**Don't worry, next one coming up hopefully tonight.**


End file.
